shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Burton Alexander
Burton Alexander is the assassin and martial arts expert of the Steel Rod Pirates. He met his crew on Filadelpia, where he participated in Stanley's tournament. He is also the user of the Eki Eki no Mi, Model: Chameleon. Appearance Burton is average in weight and height, has shaggy black hair, a pointed nose, a cleft chin and is muscular. He wears an open black vest with a tan fur lining over top a white shirt with three buttons at the collar, black pants, black shoes and a red sash. Personality Burton is boisterous, good natured, though foul mouthed. Observant and cautious, he is always ready for a fight but never initiates them, unless in a match, such as in a tournament. He is very mathematically minded and often calculates attacks far in advance. He also has a gambling problem. Being mathematically minded he becomes overly confident in his gambling and thus often looses. Part of this problem also lies in the fact that he is very competitive, and accepts any challenge. His dream is to learn all the martial arts in the world and combine them to create an ultimate fighting style. Powers and Abilities Being an expert martial artist Burton posesses superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. Devil Fruit Burton ate the Eki Eki no Mi, Model: Chameleon. This allows him to transform into a full Chameleon or a human-chameleon hybrid. This increases his strength as well as giving him eyes that can focus in two different directions and hands to better grip things. This gives him a greater advantage when sneaking up on people or spying. Martial Arts Burton is a martial arts expert. He has been trained in several styles, including judo, aikido, jujustu, tai chi, rokushiki and more. He combines them and does not usually stick to one definite style. History Burton and Elana's Ambition Burton was born in South Blue on Karate Island . There he was taught the martial arts aikido and jujustu since the age of 4. When he entered the dojo he met a girl named Elana. They quickly became rivals, seeming to be equal in strength. At the age of 7 he accidently ate a devil fruit and gained the ability to turn into a chameleon. His rival Elana constantly poked fun at him for the way he looked in his human-chameleon form and said that it was cheating since he could look in multiple directions and had armor like scales. Because of this he would never use his Devil Fruit powers when he fought her. By the age of 13 he had already learned everything his masters could teach him and decided to leave. Before he left, he and Elana had one final spar to determine which was better. After 3 hours the fight ended in a tie, making their record Burton 3000, Elana 3000 and 1 tie. As they both lie on the ground unable to move they both share their goal; to be the world's greatest martial artist. They then both promise each other that some day they will become the greatest martial artists the world has ever seen. The next day he stowed away on a passing ship where he travelled from island to island learning other fighting styles and challenging dojos. Learning Rokushiki On his journey, he heard of a man that challenged several dojos in the area using an unbeatable fighting style and could change into a wolf. He travelled around until he found this man and followed him on a marine ship. The ship then ended up at an island where many children and adults training. He found that it was a secret marine fighting style so he secretly watched the lessons by turning into a chameleon and listening in on the lessons. Then at night he would practice what he saw. He did this for a year and 2 months before he mastered the basics of all 6 forms of rokushiki. He then continued his secret training there for another 3 months and then snuck onto a marine ship to continue his journey. He then continued his journey, challenging dojos, taking on assassination jobs, learning other styles and mastering the ones he already knew. Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Human Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Galcion